Musical Instruments and a Song of Love
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: A WIll/Djaq oneshot during 2x06. contains cute flirting with some fluff. Please review.


Robin and the rest of the gang were discussing what sort of disguises they'd need to get into the castle. Djaq stood just outside the small chattering group slightly distracted. Once Robin had stopped talking she took in the last few things he'd said. John was to get the outfits for them from town. In the mean time they could only wait. Free to go Djaq walked over to her bunk in the camp and sat down turning over the flute/weapon in her hands - it was brilliant, and beautiful.

Robin was clapping a hand on Will's back - he was obviously impressed with Will's work. Will was too modest to really bask in glory. He just turned red at his ears and felt his face burn as Robin paid him the compliments. Much was also saying how clever it had been. Will really was proud of himself and was absolutely thrilled at his chance to show the gang what he'd been up to, but rather than take pride and say 'you're welcome' he just mumbled a non-obligatory, "Eh, It was nothing." and shrugged. Robin countered this with a confident, "It is to something! It's a _great_ something! You should be proud." Will's face burned deeper but he was smiling. It was funny; how Robin felt that everyone should have complete and total self-confidence; seeing as that's what powered his own ego.

Will timidly excused himself from the conversation - pleased, but he could never toot his own horn. He saw Djaq nearby and smiled broadly. No amount of praise from Robin could ever cause the mountain of pride that Will felt as he saw the small Saracen turn the flute he'd made over and over in her hands a look of pure admiration on her face. Her fingers splayed over the keys on top of the now hidden blade.

Will stifled a laugh as Djaq pulled the flute up to her lips and attempted to screech out a few notes. She looked at the flute baffled by the absence of noise. He decided to use this as an excuse to talk with her - to sit with her.

"Uh, Djaq." He said shyly, she looked up immediately, taking his breathe away for a moment with her beautiful brown eyes. He mentally told himself to get a grip and continued, hoping he hadn't stood there staring at her for too long. "It isn't a working flute. I was just focusing on the weapon part - it doesn't actually play."

Will took the opportunity to sit down next to her and his face burned again but luckily she didn't notice. She looked from his face down to the flute. "oh." she said meekly, looking slightly disappointed. Picking herself back up she giggled a little and said, "And here I was trying to play my sword."

"Do you play?" He asked her genuinely. She looked out at the trees as though contemplating what answer to give him to this question. Eventually she rejoined him by saying, "In your country women have to clean and cook and learn sewing. In my country women are taught all these things and are deemed un-marriageable unless they play some feminine instrument as well. Against my will, I was forced to learn to play the flute."

"So you do not like to play?" Will asked her solemnly, understanding her distaste of having something so trivial deem somebody 'un-marriageable'. He wondered vaguely if she would ever get married or if she considered it too demeaning for a woman to do. He wondered if she would ever marry… well, if he asked…

She cut off his thoughts by answering his question. "Not quite. I actually might have liked to play. I just do not like being made to play. Here, I might have enjoyed it very much." He nodded. He could understand that. A clip of his childhood came back to him. He lowered his voice, as though sharing a secret, "I was made to learn how to play the guitar - one my father made just for me… I hated it." Djaq laughed at the comical look of disgust on his face. Letting his features return to normal he continued, "However, if I were to find a guitar today, I would probably enjoy playing it as well. As long as I could play my way." He grinned at her and she grinned back - both aware of how close they were to each other.

"It is still a brilliant idea, even if it does not make pretty noises." she said holding up the flute. His stomach did a back flip on him and his cheeks were betraying him again. The weeks of carving had all been worth it just to hear her say that. She put a hand on his shoulder and got up to walk over to John who had just reentered with their costumes. She smiled to herself happily. _He really understands me. Maybe one day…we could be…_

Will's face burned and his shoulder tingled where she'd touched him, his heart soared. He had a positively giddy expression on his face and his mind was moving a mile a minute. Still smiling broadly he too got up to meet the larger man, but his thoughts weren't on costumes. He was mentally planning out how to make a real reed flute, and maybe a guitar while he was at it. He looked over at her and her eyes met his shyly. They both smiled timidly, both trying to conceal the effect each had on the other.

_I could probably have it ready within a week. _Will though glancing at Djaq again who was now preoccupied with getting into her costume. _Anything to make my love happy. _His cheeks flushed again, and he couldn't help smiling, but he didn't deny the fact of the matter - even to himself.

_His beautiful Saracen flute player sure knew how to play the melody of his heart. _

_--_

_I actually wrote this weeks ago and just haven't posted it yet. I'm kinda busy so I'm not done with the next chapter of Finding a Good Man Beneath it All - yet; but it's nearly done. I thought I'd post this in the meantime. Please review! (reviews make me happy). Thanks for reading. _

_P.S. It's probably inaccurate, culture-wise, that Djaq would have been forced to play the flute - but I wanted to make this into a story - so please take with a grain of salt. :)_

_-FreckledAdvocate_


End file.
